Far far away
by Mlle. Janusa
Summary: •One-shot• AU."Cualquiera que fuera su camino sería lejos, muy lejos de allí pero juntos, eso era lo único seguro."#Para Moun.


Hallo y ya saben, InuYasha y sus compas no me pertenecen ni me pagan por hacer esto.

Las palabras allá abajo ;D.

* * *

><p><strong>"Far far away"<strong>

_Por Mlle. Janusa._

_Para Moun._

* * *

><p>El sonido seco de un golpe y el llanto se hicieron escuchar en la estancia. La muchacha se tapó por inercia la mejilla enrojecida, como si con eso se pudiera calmar el dolor.<p>

— ¡Eres una cualquiera, igual que tu madre! — le gritó su padre, viéndola desde arriba y ella allí, tirada en el suelo.

— Pero, papá, el señor Myōga nos pidió que nos quedáramos a hacer el inventario — trato de explicarle Kagome y se levantó del piso, con lentitud —, no me pude negar.

—Siempre buscas pretextos para estar fuera de la casa — le escupió las palabras en la cara y se acercó a ella —; cuando no es el viejo ese o tu trabajo de mierda es tu amiguito, el tal InuYasha ¿crees qué no sé qué lo único que haces con él es irte a follar? ¡Todo el pueblo lo sabe!

Los ojos de Kagome flamearon, de ella podían decir lo que fuera pero nunca de los que quería.

— ¡Al diablo tú y este mugre pueblo! Lo único que hace es inventar chismes, yo no tengo nada con InuYasha — fuera de la casa unos cuantos vecinos que iban pasando se para escuchar la pelea del día — y gracias a ese trabajo de mierda, como tú lo llamas, es que puedes embriagarte todos los días.

Su valentía se esfumó cuando vio como él se acercaba para asestarle otro golpe, esta vez en el estómago. Por suerte alcanzó a ponerse de lado y disminuyo un poco el impacto del golpe.

—Siempre supe que serías un estorbo, pero tu madre no me dejo botarte y como ahora ella no esta, te trato como se me de la gana.

La aludida se fue corriendo a su habitación, en el segundo piso. De camino a la cama se topó con él espejo y lo que este siempre le mostraba no había conseguido descifrar si era para bien o para mal. Demasiado parecida a su madre loe era bueno porque fue muy bonita y malo porque pensaban que era igual que ella, cosa que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, aquí el problema era el concepto con que la tenía toda la gente: una cualquiera que abandonó a su esposa e hija para fugarse con su amante.

Se echo a su cama y pensó en cualquier cosa menos en su vida, al cabo de unos veinte minutos consiguió quedarse dormida.

El despertador sonó.

La chica lo observó: seis de la mañana. Era hora de comenzar otro día. Una ducha rápida y se enfundó lo primero que encontró, ya comería algo en el trabajo.

—Buenos días — pasó saludando con una débil sonrisa al anciano Myōga y a su esposa, la anciana Kaede.

Se colocó detrás del mostrador y se sentó en el banco que allí había, con mucho cuidado; le dolía demasiado el costado derecho, seguramente, por el golpe de ayer. Se tocó el área donde sentía las punzadas y sólo consiguió soltar un pequeño alarido. Recobró la compostura al escuchar sonar la campanilla de la puerta; anunciando un cliente o, en este caso, a InuYasha.

—Buenos días, Kag — la saludó con aquella sonrisa entusiasta que le alegraba las mañanas —. No dormiste bien ¿verdad? —preguntó al ver las, ya comunes, bolsas y ojeras bajo sus ojos — ¿Ahora que fue?

El muchacho se recargó en el mostrador, esperando a que ella hablara y después de un par de minutos lo hiso.

—Bueno… es que anoche tuve que quedarme a hacer el inventario — comenzó a explicar con la mirada gacha, al tiempo que jugueteaba con su manos, nerviosamente —, entonces, llegué tarde y él se enfadó pero es natural vio que f llegaba y además estaba tomado; por eso me… se puso violento.

InuYasha frunció el ceño. Todos los días era la misma rutina; rodeo el mostrador y se situó al lado de ella, examinándola.

—Ponte de pie —a pesar de ser una orden su voz fue, extrañamente, dulce y ella como si fuera un robot, obedeció.

El joven tomó con delicadeza sus brazos y los miró con detenimiento, sólo unos moretones, al menos no había sido tan grave, pensó. Pero toda su positividad se esfumó cuando Kagome se volvió a sentar e hiso una mueca de dolor.

Ni siquiera le pidió permiso, simplemente, se acercó y le levantó una parte de la blusa. Allí, en su costado izquierdo estaba un moratón, poco más grande, que un puño.

—Maldito Naraku — masculló el joven entre dientes y se paró para ir a buscar su chamarra y regresó donde ella —. ¿Qué esperas?

— ¿Para qué?

— ¿Cómo que "para qué"? —imitó su voz en esto último y la tomó de la muñeca —, tenemos que ir a que te revisen.

—Pero… tenemos que trabajar —alegó, resistiéndose.

—Kagome —dijo su nombre con seriedad y ella ya no pudo resistirse, sabía que no le podía ganar.

—Vale — se levantó y fue a donde estaba la anciana Kaede y le pidió permiso para ir al hospital. La señora estaba muy bien informada, así como el resto del pueblo, sobre la situación de Kagome. La apreciaba mucho y le dio el día a ella y a InuYasha —, ya nos podemos ir.

Se montó en el asiento del copiloto, la camioneta de InuYasha era vieja y no muy bonita pero raramente le gustaba estar allí; sentía bien, tranquila.

Él se subió en el asiento de al lado y encendió el motor, haciéndolo rugir.

Se acomodó mejor en el asiento y su mente comenzó a vagar por aquellos días en que conoció a InuYasha.

_Ella llevaba apenas seis meses trabajando en el pequeño súper-mercado del señor Myōga, apenas había terminado la preparatoria y su madre acababa de morir, así que, el trabajo le ayudaba para mantenerse y distraer un poco su mente de lo miserable que era su vida._

_Auto-compasión, una de las desgracias del hombre._

_Recordaba perfectamente el momento en que lo vio por primera vez; una mañana de abril, con sol y una brisa fresca. Ella se encontraba acomodando la mercancía en el pasillo de abarrotes cuando la campanilla de la puerta se hiso escuchar pero no le prestó atención y siguió en lo suyo._

—_Kagome — el llamado del anciano Myōga la sacó de su abstracción con las, muy interesantes, latas atún—ven, quiero presentarte a InuYasha; él trabajara de ahora en adelante con nosotros en lugar de Kōga, ya que como sabemos , se fue a estudiar la Universidad a la ciudad._

_Mientras yo me quedo aquí acomodando pescado muerto, pensó para sus adentros._

_Se dejó de pesimismos y escaneó al tipo frente a ella; cabellos ébanos, cortos y un tanto rebeldes, alto y algo atlético. Guapo, considerando los especímenes que se veían en ese lugar mas todo se fue al carajo cuando llegó a su rostro y se dio cuenta de como esos peculiares ojos ámbar la miraban con una mezcla de burla y arrogancia._

—_No me agradas —le soltó en seco y regresó con los atunes._

Rió al recordar aquel momento y no consiguió recordar de donde sacó esa valentía, para decirle aquello en la cara.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — le interrogó con mofa — ¿te drogas?

—No, pero poco me falta —vio como la expresión de él cambio a una seria y se corrigió —, tranquilo, era broma. Sólo estaba recordando el día en que nos conocimos.

InuYasha sonrió de lado.

—Oh, sí, recuerdo ese día. Me pareciste una persona muy peculiar. Llegamos.

Fueron a donde el doctor, le hicieron un chequeo general y le sacaron unos rayos x's. Diagnóstico: dos costillas fracturadas.

—Tienes que largarte de ese lugar — no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación.

—No puedo — murmuró y lo miró de reojo —, es mi padre al fin y al cabo. Le quiero.

— ¡Carajo! —golpeó al volante con enojo y detuvo la camioneta en la acera —¿Qué no lo ves?, hoy fueron dos costillas, ¿qué será mañana?

—Bueno, InuYasha —exclamó y se pasó las manos por el cabello azabache —. Suponiendo que me vaya ¿a qué lugar? ¿dónde y de qué voy a vivir? Apenas y alcanza para la comida y los gastos básicos de la casa, ahora imagínate si pagara una renta.

—No le pongas tantos peros — se viró hacia ella y la miro fijamente —. Vete de allí, es más, me voy contigo. Lejos, donde nadie nos conozca, trabajando los dos podremos lograrlo.

—No digas tonterías —inspiró y miró por la ventana. La idea de él le sabía bien pero no era tan fácil como se oía —. Nos vemos mañana.

Bajo de la camioneta, ya estaba obscureciendo. Por suerte su casa quedaba a dos cuadras de allí.

Entró con cuidado, no queriendo hacer ruido. Soltó un suspiró de alivio al ver a Naraku dormido en el sillón de la, pequeña, sala. Tomo un yogurt del refrigerador y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Dejó las cajas vacías en la bodega. Habían pasado dos meses desde su visita al hospital y sus costillas ya estaban bien pero su cabeza no; no conseguía olvidar esa propuesta de InuYasha, en otras ocasiones ella también consideró la idea pero cuando él lo dijo le pareció algo posible y eso le daba miedo.<p>

Todavía no podía comprender como las cosas llegaron hasta ese punto. Ella sabía la historia, bueno todos la sabían.

_Su madre, Kikyō, había conocido a Naraku en la secundaria. Eran jóvenes y entablaron una relación, nada serio sino algo típico de la edad y les pasó algo típico de su edad; tuvieron relaciones sin protección y ella quedó embarazada._

_Mas sin embargo, no contaron con que el padre de Kikyō, un fuerte ex-militar, los obligaría a casarse. Eran, como muchos dicen, niños cuidando niños, tal vez, fue esa inmadurez la causante de todo o tal vez no._

_El caso fue que cuando ella tenía, justamente, quince años. Su mamá salió de la casa con una maleta y la promesa de "pronto volveré por ti" pero como es lógico ella no volvió, semanas después escuchó, mientras regresaba de la escuela, hablar a unas mujeres en la calle que su mamá había muerto en un accidente de auto al escapar con su amante. Y la única respuesta que consiguió al preguntarle a su padre fue: "es una puta y tú demasiado parecida a ella"._

_Un primer golpe y una botella de licor. Así comenzó todo, nunca fue el padre más amoroso pero nunca se había comportado de esa forma._

—Kag, es hora de cerrar —la voz de InuYasha la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Claro, ya voy.

El joven la llevó a su casa esa noche, puesto que, había comenzando a nevar. Aparcó frente a la a su casa y la miró, de la misma manera que hacía dos meses.

— ¿Has pensado en lo que dije?

—Más de lo necesario —confesó y jugó con sus manos —y sigo pensando que es una tontería.

Cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Anda, ve, no queremos hacer enojar a papá —se burla les supo amarga a ambos.

Kagome no encontró respuesta y únicamente se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Todavía no terminaba de entrar cuando un golpe en la cabeza le aturdió.

— ¡Perra! ¡Dijiste que no tenías nada con Taishō! — se acercó a ella dispuesto a romperle otra costilla.

— ¡Pero no tengo nada con él! —trató de defenderse y se escondió tras el sillón pero fue y la tomó por el cabello —¡Papá, te juro que es la verdad!

— ¿Ah sí? ¿entonces porqué vino a dejarte hasta acá y se quedaron dentro del auto? —haló más de su cabello y la arrastró por la sala —¡Contesta, Kikyō! ¡¿Por qué putas te largaste con ese muerto de hambre?

— ¡Yo no soy Kikyō! — trataba de zafarse pero era inútil. Optó por sujetarse de lo primero que pudo y este cayó al suelo, haciendo uso de tantas películas que había visto le partió la botella en la cabeza y corrió a su cuarto, cerrándolo con llave.

Tanteó su bolsillo y sacó su celular. Marcó y espero a que le contestaran al tiempo que en una pequeña maleta con apenas lo necesario. Contestaron a su llamada y la voz al otro lado se hizo escuchar.

_— ¿Qué pasa? _

—Me largo, InuYasha —respondió simplemente, sorbiendo.

—_Voy para allá._

Cinco minutos y nada, su padre no tardaría en despertarse y le iría muy mal. Unos repiqueteos en su ventana le llamaron la atención, fue a ella y encontró a InuYasha fuera.

—Déjame pasar — esta se hizo a un lado — ¿Ya tienes todo? ¿ropa, neceseres, documentos?

— ¡Rayos! Los documentos — se fue al armario y comenzó a esculcar —, estaban aquí.

Fuertes pisotones en las escaleras retumbaron.

— ¡Kagome! —la puerta era forzada pero aun así se resistía.

— ¡Ya!

Con los papeles y la petaca en la mano, bajaron con mucho cuidado por el tejado. No queriendo hacer el menor ruido que advirtiera a Naraku sobre su huida. Aventaron las cosas a la batea de la camioneta y se montaron con rapidez. El sonoro rompimiento de la puerta hiso acto de presencia en el momento en que arrancaron.

Kagome se asomó por la ventana, viendo como el pueblo quedaba atrás y se acomodó mejor en el sillón y sonrió con ganas.

—Gracias… por todo —musitó para el muchacho que se encontraba centrado en el camino.

—Lo que sea, por ti.

El frío en el ambiente les caló, así como, la nieve y el sueño.

—InuYasha, sería mejor que paráramos; es tarde, estas cansado y no se puede ver nada con la neblina.

—De acuerdo, pero no lamento decirte que no hay ningún tipo de hotel a por lo menos dos horas de aquí —le explicó con cansancio — ¿dónde dormiremos?

—Mmm…vale ¡mira! Haya hay un aparcamiento público — señalo el enorme letrero de colores fluorescentes —. Por lo menos habrá un techo sobre nosotros.

— ¡Piensas! — fingió asombro y ella indignación. Podía darse el lujo de sentirse libre; su papá ya se encontraba a muchos kilómetros de ella y no tenía intención de que eso cambiara.

Se metieron hasta el fondo del estacionamiento, por ser más cálido allí, y sacaron un par de cobijas que llevaban en la maleta.

—Mal-di-to. Tenías todo preparado ¿a qué sí? —le preguntó con una ceja alzada e hizo de las cobijas una especie de cama y con las maletas las almohadas.

—Sólo esperaba que entraras en razón —respondió con un simple encogimiento de hombros —. Vamos a dormir, en unas horas no tenemos que marchar sino queremos ser arrestados.

Ambos tomaron su lugar y se taparon con un grueso cobertor, Kagome se situó bajo al lado de InuYasha y lo abrazo por la cintura. Se sentía tan bien así, con él.

— ¿Porqué eres tan bueno conmigo? —insistió, mirando el duro techo de concreto.

Se giró para estar cara a cara con ella y le soltó sin anestesia:

—Porque te quiero—su voz destilaba honestidad y provocó que a la aludida se le inflara el pecho de un, desconocido, sentimiento —y siempre hare lo necesario para que estés bien.

InuYasha se confesó, ya no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para callar; desde hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ver a Kagome como hermana a la cual proteger y pasó a ser la mujer que él amaba.

—Lo único que necesito para estar bien eres tú —acaricio con suavidad su rostro y lo acercó a ella, con necesidad y lo beso.

Le quería y demasiado. Agradecimiento o cariño, la verdad no le interesaba en esos momentos, sólo quería sentirlo.

La sangre en el cuerpo se les calentó en el instante en que se sintieron. El beso se intensifico y los pechos de ambos chocaron; haciendo que un gemido de placer saliera de sus bocas. Las miradas chocaron buscando la aprobación y la encontraron.

Las ropas desaparecieron antes de darse cuenta, el furor era demasiado, Kagome quedó debajo de él y acarició la fuerte espalda sintiendo como los músculos se tensaban y relajaban bajo su tacto. InuYasha recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de la muchacha hasta llegar a sus pechos, los presionó levemente y esta dejó escapar un suspiro. Sus intimidades se friccionaban y la urgencia era casi dolorosa.

Ella recibió gustosamente los besos que él le ofrecía alrededor de su cuerpo. Siempre había sido con él con la única persona con quien se había sentido amada y protegida, quería entregarse a él; no había nada que se lo impidiera.

— ¿Segura? — preguntó él entre jadeos.

—Cállate y hazlo —respondió desesperada y tomo el control de la situación.

Los cabellos azabaches le cayeron en la cara ocasionándole unas, muy peculiares, cosquillas placenteras. No se movió, quería esperar a ver que hacía, como en sus _sueños_. Kagome haló los cortos cabellos del muchacho, atrayéndolo hacia ella, regó besos y chupones en su cuello, complacida de sentirlo temblar con sus toques. Podía sentir la dureza que él poseía entre las piernas y eso la excitaba de sobremanera. Comenzó a contonearse sobre él, frotando sus sexos, y lo vio apretar fuertemente la boca y los ojos. Sonrió y al instante esa sonrisa se fue en el momento que sintió como quedaba a horcajadas sobre él.

—Discúlpame, pero se supone que el hombre lleva el control —dijo con esa sorna tan característica de él.

Y, Kagome sintiéndose sexy por primera vez en su vida se atrevió a contestarle:

—Mientras tú seas el hombre, domíname todo lo que quieras —para la suerte de ambos él le tomó la palabra y esa noche fue la mejor en la vida, para los dos.

* * *

><p>— ¿Cuánto falta para que abran? —quisó saber Kagome quien se encontraba vistiéndose.<p>

—Pues… según el letrero en una hora —hablo por inercia pues se encontraba demasiado concentrado en el espectáculo de la chica vistiéndose frente a ella. Los recuerdos de hace un par de horas le vinieron a la cabeza y tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para contenerse de repetir aquel acto tan placentero con ella.

—Deja de mirarme —le advirtió divertida y sentó en su regazo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos —, ¿qué tanto piensas?

—Creo que ya lo _sentiste_ —el rubor de Kagome sólo lo confirmó y desvió la mirada —, vámonos de una vez sino queremos terminar en la cárcel por "invasión a propiedad privada".

Tomaron sus respectivos lugares dentro del vehículo.

—Y ahora, ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó la muchacha mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

El motor rugió y salieron a la carretera.

—Lejos, muy lejos— entrelazaron sus manos y se sonrieron.

Cualquiera que fuera su camino sería lejos, muy lejos de allí pero juntos, eso era lo único seguro.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Moun!<strong> mon cher, lo primero es decirte que me encantó tu regalo (lo sabías ¿no?) y que cuando quieras me puedes dar otro (?.

Me pondré seria, ya. Sepsi, tantos años de perseguirme y de ser mi fan number uan valieron la pena, te faltan muchos tornillos pero así eres genial (jamás tanto como yo pero algo es algo *arrogancia mode on*)

Me voy y espero te haya gustado mi regalillo. Felices fiesstas a todos y si quieren que les de algo también sólo conviértanse en mis admiradores secretos (? ¡Mentira! me tiene que nacer dárselos.

_Au revoir, Jan :)_


End file.
